Love Everlasting
by REiO-LoV3
Summary: On his knees…her hand in his…Sweet words…a gentle kiss…Can his love heal her bitter scars? Contains Language and Adult Situations...I'm beginning to see a pattern in my stories. lol
1. Prologue

Prologue

Laura hasn't had a happy life. Her parents fight a lot, she's flunking school, she's been sleeping around…and for some odd reason, she's doing all this for love! Before all this, Laura was an A+ student. She was quite popular, a good kid, and had a dream she was chasing. But all that changed the day she met Jay Hogart. He was everything she wasn't and opposites attracted. Everything was fine until the day of the shooting. Jay was expelled and Laura was heartbroken. Then and there, she decided that she was going to wait for Jay. She had asked him several times to go back to school but he wouldn't. After about the 6th time she asked he was fed up. "Why don't you get it? I'm not going back! Just leave me alone Laura!" his words stung. With tears in her eyes, she slapped Jay across the face and ran home. Later on that week, Laura went to Jay's house to apologize and found him on his couch making out with a random girl and throwing a party. Laura's heart shattered. "What the hell are you doing Jay?" she asked him angrily after pulling him aside. "You're screwing around with another girl! Cheating on me with her?" Laura shouted at him, tears in her eyes. Jay just stood there, silent. Laura yelled some more then stormed out. They haven't spoken since.

I know this was kinda short…but trust me theres more to come! =]


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up and Giving Up

_Chapter 1: Waking Up and Giving Up_

Laura's alarm went off. It's loud, constant buzzing jolted her from her dreams. Jay was there again. _Will these dreams ever end!_ She thought to herself. "Laura, get out of bed and ready for school!" Tyler, her older brother, yelled up from downstairs. "Yeah, yeah…" Laura grumbled, rubbing her eyes. _I hate Mondays…_

Her cell phone chirped from her nightstand. It was Jay again. "What do you want Jay?" Irritation hung in her voice. "I'm sorry to call so early L, but, umm, I was wondering if you would meet up with me so we can talk about this?" Laura sighed. _He just can't take no for an answer…_ It had been about a month since Laura had stopped seeing Jay…and he had called her practically every night trying to apologize or get her to listen. "No Jay, I can't. And don't call me L…" She hung up and turned her phone off. "God. I need to change my number."

Jay groaned and rested his head on the steering wheel of his civic. His heart was pounding against his ribs. Talking to her was so hard now. "Didn't work huh?" Sean asked, shifting his weight in the passenger seat. "What do you think, Sean?" Jay snapped, not even bothering to lift his head. "So now what, Jay?" Jay turned his head toward Sean in confusion. "What are you talking about Sean?" Sean leaned back in his seat. "You know, our next brainstorm on how to get you and Laura-bitch-a lot together again." Jay slugged Sean in the shoulder. "Screw you Sean!" Sean rubbed his arm. "Well? It's been over a month now Jay! You've gotta let her go man." Jay was silent for a moment, then sighed. "I can't Sean. She's still got a death grip on my heart." Jay ran a hand through his dark hair. "I want her back so bad…" Someone knocked on the window of the car, so Jay rolled down to the window. "What happened in here?" Ko, Jay's best friend since they were little, asked seeing Jay's solemn expression. "She basically said screw you Ko." Sean answered since Jay wasn't. "Oh…hey, maybe we could-" "Forget it guys." Jay said, cutting Ko off. "She hates my guts. I give up. Fuck it!" Ko and Sean exchanged worried looks. "Ok, whatever man."


	3. Chapter 2: New Romances

_Chapter 2: New Romances_

"So Laura, who's your new man?" Cali, Laura's friend since birth, asked excitedly with a devilish grin on her face. Laura knew that was Cali's way of saying: 'I'm curious and you had better tell me!' "Well, his name is Peter…and he's in our chemistry class." Cali thought for a moment. "Wait! The same Peter who framed Sean with drugs?" Laura winced. She hated when everyone referred to him like that. "Yeah. But he's different now. And believe it or not, Emma doesn't hate me because I'm dating him!" Cali looked shocked. "Wow! That is amazing! Normally she would be lecturing you on how bad he is for you and that you need to dump him and she'll never talk to you if you don't." Laura laughed along with Cali. Cali had always known how to make her feel better. "I guess Peter wasn't horrible…just did something really stupid that Emma couldn't forgive. That's how he put it." Laura said, shutting her locker. Cali just nodded but Laura could tell their conversation on lovers wasn't over. "Laura…what about Jay?" Laura sighed, leaning her head back against the locker. "Funny you should mention him…He called me this morning." Cali gasped; covering her mouth dramatically. Laura couldn't help but grin at her friend's reaction. "He called you! Oh, tell me more!" Cali exclaimed. Laura sighed again, Jay's name felt like Taboo. "Well, he asked if I would meet him after school. Cali's eyes were the size of plates when Laura paused. "Why Laura…what else did he say?" "Same thing he's said for the past month! He just wanted to talk Cali, nothing else. But I said no and hung up on him." Cali just nodded, studying her shoes. Laura smiled. "Cali, you can chase after him if you want…I'm not possessive you know." Cali's face lit up with glee. "Really? You wouldn't get mad if I started banging your ex?" Laura nearly fell over at Cali's blunt question. "Cali! I don't need to know _why_ you want to chase Jay! God…" Cali quickly covered her mouth, blushing. Apparently she hadn't meant to say that either. "Sorry…that slipped out…but seriously, it's ok?" Laura pulled Cali into a hug. "Yes Cali…I don't mind you dating Jay…just don't _tell_ me about it ok?" Cali giggled and nodded. Then the bell rung and they headed for chemistry class.

Jay's head had been in the clouds the entire day. Joe had to yell at him more than enough times to get back to work, but Jay just couldn't focus…he was just too depressed. Ko finally had to step in. "Jay, go home and get some rest…you are way too spaced from this morning to focus on cars right now." Jay tried to protest but Ko wouldn't let him get a word in. "Ko, are you sure you want my shift?" Ko smiled and gently squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Go home kid…I'll see ya later." Jay sighed in defeat. But he was relieved to be away from noisy customers and screeching machinery for an afternoon. Jay clocked out and started for his car when someone grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned to see a pretty girl with short, black hair and a strip of purple swept across her left eye smiling devilishly at him. "Leaving so soon Jay? I was hoping to see you working a bit more…" Jay just stared at the girl. "Um, excuse me but…do I know you?" The girl laughed and brushed her purple bangs from her eyes. "Don't you remember me? Either I'm not very impressionable or you have short-term memory loss!" Jay suddenly realized that the girl was Cali, Laura's best friend. "Oh crap! I'm sorry Cali I…I didn't recognize you." Cali just laughed, patting Jay's shoulder. "That's ok Jay…I'll admit I have changed my look a bit since…well, since the last time you saw me." Her mood suddenly shifted, focusing her brown eyes on his blue ones. "Jay, I came here today to ask you something…can we talk in your car?" Jay nodded but was still a bit lost. _What would Cali possibly want with me?_

Once they had gotten inside Jay's Honda and closed the doors Cali began her chattering. "Ok Jay, I'm just going to be frank with you…I've had a secret crush on you ever since I met you. But I've been a good little girl and contained my emotions throughout your and Laura's relationship…but now…I just want to see what you can really do. So, what do you say?" All Jay could do was smile at Cali. She was quite an upfront kind of girl. "What the hell…It's worth a shot." Cali nearly deafened him with her excited squeal. "Really? Oh this is amazing Jay! Thank you!" She pulled him into a kiss before she could think…right in front of Jay's co-workers! Normally, Jay would be a little embarrassed about something like that…but now, he just didn't care. Hey, maybe they'll leave him alone now that he's got a new girlfriend…and then Cali pulled another surprise from her bag of tricks. "Ok Jay…let's go somewhere…you know…quieter." Cali's lips brushed Jay's ear, sending a shiver up and down his spine. She pushed further, softly kissing Jay's neck and jaw line. Jay suppressed a moan and pushed Cali back to the passenger side of the car. Cali looked only a bit surprised. "What? You don't like PDA in front of these guys?" Jay smiled and turned on the ignition. "I only wanted you to wait…till we're alone." Cali smiled devilishly again and put her seatbelt on. "Ok babe…I can wait."


	4. Ch 3: Do you want to have sex with me?

_Chapter 3: Do you want to have sex with me?_

Apparently she couldn't. As soon as Jay parked the civic in front of his apartment, Cali pulled Jay into a kiss, crushing his lips to hers. He melted into it, kissing her back, cupping her face, and gripped his arm around her waist to move her closer. Hearts pounded and the car was getting hotter as they moved. "Jay…" She moans as Jay grabs her ass and moves her on top of his lap. "There…better?" Cali smiled and kissed him harder. Jay finally pulls away to catch his breath, she was better then he figured. Cali rested her forehead against Jay's forehead, both looking down as she unbuckled his pants. "Wait Cali…" Jay says as he pushes her hands away. Cali leans back as best she could so she could look into his eyes. "What's wrong Jay…why are we stopping?" Jay sat silent for a moment. _Should I cross the line with Cali?_ They locked eyes and Jay could see the same innocence that he could once see in Laura's eyes…the very same innocence that attracted him like a moth to a porch light. _What the hell…maybe you can finally move on._ Jay kisses Cali again, dragging it out till both where light-headed. "It's getting a bit cramped in here…"

Cali banged Jay up against his apartment door, kissing the back of his neck. Jay just laughed as he unlocked his door. "Geez Cal…am I _that_ addicting?" She laughs but continues to kiss his neck. "It seems that way Jay..." They made their way to his room, walking backwards as Jay removed Cali's shirt. "But, are you as good as L has told me?" She taunts. Jay smirked and slides his hands down the back of her thighs. "Well…I guess I'll have to prove myself to you, huh?" He lifts her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing to kiss him passionately.

They fell onto his bed and Cali finished removing Jay's pants. He pulled her down under him and took his shirt off. She kissed his chest and he ran his hand up her stomach "you're so beautiful" he leaves a trail of kisses from chest down. Cali bit her lip and leaned back. Jay kissed around her stomach and her belly button; unzipping her pants and pulled them down.

_If you could only see _

_how blue her eyes can be when she says  
>When she says she loves me<em>

The lyrics to the song Jay wrote to Laura suddenly start to repeat themselves inside his mind. _'What the hell? This is a pretty shitty time to be having second thoughts!'_ Jay pushed the words from his thoughts, focusing all his attention to the beautiful girl underneath him.

"you ready?" he whispers in her ear. She puts a hand on his chest "wait, do you have-" "uh..yeah" he answers reaching for his dresser to get a condom.

"It'll only hurt for a second...I promise" he warns. Cali just nods, staring back deep into his blue eyes. Cali's mouth dropped to the pain and pleasure as he entered her. Jay watched her closely, searching for her soft spot. Cali held his arms, starting to glide with him. She whispers something soft and seductive into his ear, making him want her so badly he couldn't stand it. He smiles against her neck when she moans, he had found her spot and slipped back and forth inside her. She arches back and he kissed her chest sliding a hand underneath her bra strap. They breathed harder as Jay kissed her harder and she scratched his back. He hissed at the sudden wave of pain and pleasure from her scratches. Jay came with her, going faster as she squealed, adding more red marks to his back. She screamed one last time and then they collapsed onto another.

The next morning, Jay awoke to find a peaceful Cali curled up under his arm. He replays the night's events over in his head…and to his surprise, he feels happy. _Well…who knew all I needed to get Laura out of my head was her friend._ Jay sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Cali.


	5. Chapter 4: She's dating WHO?

_Chapter 4: "She's dating WHO?"_

"J-Jay, its JT…Listen man, we really need to talk…it's about Lau- I mean the lady your paying me to watch…just call me back and I'll tell ya where."

JT couldn't keep from pacing as he waited for Jay to call. Jay had been paying JT to spy on his ex-girlfriend Laura and nothing really exciting has happened for the first few weeks…well, up until yesterday. JT spotted Laura leave school with Peter, the trouble-making son of Degrassi's principal and the guy who planted weed in Sean's locker, and saw them making out in his car right outside her house. The sight almost made JT puke. The next day, JT went to The Ravine after school to tell Jay. The sound of JT's cell jerked him from his thoughts. The caller id said it was Jay. JT took a deep breath; then answered. "Where are you JT?" Jay asked before JT could speak. "Umm, I'm down at The Ravine…near the wildish-looking tree." JT continued to pace despite himself. He was tempted just to blurt it out now. "Alright…I'll be there in a minute. Don't move." And the line goes dead.

About 10 minutes later Jay pulls up to The Ravine, parking next to JT's car. JT shallows, trying to get rid of the giant cotton ball that seemed to be lodged in his throat. Jay got out and strode over to JT, his hands in the pockets of his canvas jacket and a look of concern on his face. Thankfully, JT thought, Jay still had his Oakley's on…so JT didn't have to look him in the eyes when he spilled the beans about Laura. "What do you got JT." Jay said in a low voice, as if worried that the plastered bystanders were interested in their conversation. JT cleared his throat and spoke at the same level as Jay. "Well, yesterday I was tailing Laura and up until yesterday she looked pretty down, like something was bothering her…I thought she was still depressed about the thing between you two…" JT paused to study Jay's reaction. He wasn't sure if the wounds were still fresh and he wasn't going to be the first the one to throw salt. But Jay just shifted his weight impatiently, waiting for JT to continue. "Well, yesterday after school she proved me wrong. I saw her get into…Peter's car." Jay's jaw dropped as he took off his Oakley's. "_Peter!_ That snobby momma's boy?" JT nodded, taking a little step back before continuing. "And that's not all…Now, don't shoot the messenger ok? But once they got to Laura's house…well, let's just say Peter got to know her tonsils." Jay was speechless, but JT could feel the heat of his anger. "That punk…what does she _see_ in that weasel?" JT shrugged. "I don't know but she seemed pretty happy about it…umm, Jay if you don't mind me asking…Why do you care so much? I mean, she _is_ your ex…" Jay glared at JT. "None of your business…" Jay reached into his jacket and pulls out and envelope and handed it to JT. "Here, thanks for your help JT…your job is done." And with that, Jay put his glasses back on and turned toward his car, leaving JT stunned.


	6. Chapter 5: Little Birthday Surprises

_Chapter 5: Little Birthday Surprises _

"Aw Peter! You didn't have to get me anything for my birthday." Laura said as she took the elegantly wrapped box from Peter. It wasn't very big…about the size of a flattened baseball one inch think. And the bright blue and green polka dot wrapping paper excited her. She placed a kiss on Peter's lips before she invited him in and went to the kitchen to unwrap the gift. "Well, you know how much I listen…" Peter joked, sitting down across from Laura at the table. "Besides, a special girl like you deserves this one." Laura smiled at him before carefully unwrapping the gift. The perfectly square box was obviously a jewelry box. It had Kay Jewelers written on it. She removed the lid to find a beautiful diamond heart on a sterling silver chain. Laura was astonished. "Oh my God Peter! How did you ever afford-" "My dad's friends with an employee there…I got it discounted…besides, you shouldn't worry about the price…Happy Birthday!" Laura could only slip the necklace excitedly around her neck and hug and kiss Peter thank you. "I can't wait to show it off!" She giggled. Peter laughed too, pleased that she was happy.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted the moment. "Sorry Pete...I have to get the door." Laura sighed, irritated that the moment was gone. Peter just smiled at her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "It's ok babe...I mean, we are the _only_ people here!" Laura laughed as she went to the door. "I know...I'll bet your pretty happy about that!" Laura opened the front door to find at no one was there. She glanced around, sure that she had heard someone knocking. She was just about to close the door when a glint of light passed over her face. She looked down to find a little box wrapped in _Happy Birthday!_ wrapping paper. She knelt the get the box and was surprised to find a note stuck underneath the bow.

_And you said that I'd forget! Happy Birthday Laura Marie_ was all that was written on the note. Laura unwrapped the little box to find a blue lace agate bracelet finished with sterling silver accents...the very same bracelet that Laura had been wanting for a good while. "Who could have known..." Laura didn't need to finish her thought. The only person that knew about the bracelet was Jay. She smiled a little, slipping the bracelet around her wrist; admiring the sparkle of the blue lace agate chips and the clear quartz. "It's beautiful...I guess I need to tell him thank you one day."

Jay watched from his hiding place behind the bushes as Laura admired the bracelet, being careful not to attract her attention. He smiled to himself as she slipped it on her wrist, as her eyes lit up at the beauty of the stones. _'They're only half as beautiful as you L…'_ Jay thought. After she turned and went back inside he came out from his hiding place and walked around the block to where he'd left his car. He passed Peter's fancy ride…the one that his father had paid for and the same one Peter had tried to get Jay to fix up for racing. He was tempted to mess with it somehow…but decided not to, figuring it would somehow get back being Jay's fault. So he resisted the urge and walked back to his car.

To his surprise, Ko was waiting for him…leaning up against the hood of the burnt orange civic. "Thought you were done with her?" Ko asked with a smirk on his face. Jay swatted at him to get off his car but Ko wouldn't move without an answer. "Shit, I was just giving her the bracelet I'd bought her last year. I couldn't return it so I figured what the hell." Jay said as he leaned against his car, trying his best not to look Ko in the eye. He could hear his friend chuckling at him…seeing right through Jay's lie. Ko had always been able to see the truth in anyone for as long as Jay could remember. "Are you sure it's not because you'll do anything just to see her again, even for just a moment?" Jay sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I never could lie to you Ko…you have some freaky voodoo mind-reading shit that no one can avoid!" Ko laughed before patting his friend's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm just freaking magical that way. Come on Jay, let's go get a drink and our ladies and waste the night away." Jay chuckled as he unlocked his car door. "Sounds like a plan!"

**Sorry for the chapters being so short…they'll get longer soon I promise! =]**


	7. Chapter 6: Ready to Paint the Town Red

_Chapter 6: Ready to Paint the Town Red_

Laura's cell phone chirped loudly from the bedside table, announcing that someone was calling. Laura was pulling off her shirt when it went off. "Geez, this stupid thing has crappy timing." She joked as she crossed her room to answer it…it was Cali.

"GUESS WHAT!" Cali shouted, just skipping over the pleasantries right away.

"What hun? Your mom bought you more blueberry yogurt?"

"Nooo….she did that yesterday. Jay invited me to join Ko and his girl to a party!" Cali put the call on speaker so she could return to getting dressed.

"That's funny because Peter invited me to his father's new night club. Seems our men think alike." Cali laughed. "I know right? I super excited…there's just one problem."

"And that is?" Cali paused for a moment. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM GONNA WEAR! Jay didn't tell me where we were going…said Ko wanted it to be a surprise for everyone…I hope it's not the Ravine…that not a surprising place…everyone knows about that old place." Laura laughed at her friend's antics. They knew all too well that the Ravine was old news…mainly because the younger crowds have invaded and taken the peace and quiet away. The last time Laura had been down there was years ago…when she and Jay shared their first kiss.

The sound of Cali's frantic voice jolted Laura from her painful reminiscence.

"Laura! I needs your help!"

"Cali, Jay's not gonna care what you wear. You've already got him, no need to keep trying to impress him with your cleavage. Make him work for it…wear a turtle neck or something." Cali laughed so hard Laura could have sworn she heard her fall into the floor.

"Haha ok but I hate turtle necks. I'll wear something that I'd wear to school."

"There you go dear. But don't cover everything up…leave your neck and shoulders bare…that'll drive him wild." Laura was surprised that her heart wasn't pounding out of her chest as she was basically telling Cali everything Laura had done for Jay when she was dating him…and honestly, she was pretty proud of herself. She had Peter now.

"Sweet! Thanks Laura! I'll call you later and we'll share our night's stories ok?" Laura smiled to herself before saying bye to Cali and hanging up. Cali was such a goof but she loved her. Now that that was done Laura returned her attention to dressing herself…even though she was positive Peter would flip shit is she welcome him at the door in nothing but lacey panties and a Victoria's Secret bombshell bra to match. Laura giggled at the mental image as she dug in her closet for her favorite party outfit…the one she dubbed the 'Bad Cowgirl'. "I'm gonna be snapping necks tonight!"

Jay pulled up outside Cali's house at around 7:30pm like he said he would. As he was getting out to go retrieve his scatterbrained girlfriend Ko pulled up. "Hey, Cali ready yet?" He asked from out his window. The girl sitting in the passenger seat re-crossed her legs seductively, purposefully hiking her mini skirt up a bit. Jay smirked at Ko's horny lady friend. "Not that I'm aware…I just got here myself. So, where'd you find her? A strip club?" Ko laughed as he reached over to gently pinch her cheek. "Hey, strippers need love too Jay!" "Shit Ko, you're a piece of work." Ko just grinned like a fool. He had always been wild and unstoppable, ever since Jay first met him when they were little. Actually Jay's first memory of Ko was of him kicking the neighborhood bully's ginger ass, who was twice Ko's size at the time, for stealing his corvette hot wheel. Jay laughed at the memory before walking up Cali's front steps and ringing the doorbell.

Cali was nearly done primping when the doorbell rang. She had decided on a pink and white striped button down covering a white cami and her older skinny jeans with the holes in the left knee. She was just finishing with creating a messy bun when the doorbell rang again "Just a minute!" Normally she would yell at her little brothers to get the door but they were outback playing and her mother was working. She dashed downstairs as fast as she could without killing herself, hot pink chucks in hand, and unlocked the door. Jay was leaning a little on the doorframe looking ready to party all night long. He had on a simple black tee with a splash of color and a Hurley symbol on the left shoulder. His blue jeans didn't have any holes in them like they usually did and surprisingly his trademark flat-billed hat was nowhere in sight.

"Well, don't you look spiffy Mister Hogart." Cali stated as she gave him a kiss. "As do you Cali…you look like your trying to hide the fact that you're going to a party from your mom." Cali laughed before playfully punching Jay's arm. "Shut up! I didn't know where we were going so I couldn't really dress accordingly. What you don't like it?" "No no I love it. I was just trying to be funny." Cali giggled and hugged him before sitting on the bottom step to pull on her shoes. "I know, just giving you a hard time. So, where _are_ we going tonight?" Jay waited for her to finish and grab her purse before motioning for her to walk ahead of him as he closed the door for her and placed a hand on her lower back as the descended the stairs. "You'll have to ask Ko that. He's the one with the details." "Oh really?" Cali jogged to Ko's still open window and nearly jumped into it to give him a hug. "Where we going Ko Dear?" She realized there was a woman in the passenger seat too late to stop herself, but the woman didn't seem to mind. Ko smirked as he started his car up again. "Anyone interested in partaking in a heart-stopping mosh pit and fruity liquor?"


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Encounters

_Chapter 7: Unexpected Encounters_

Peter pulled into the parking lot of a fancy looking building with a long line of anxious people wrapping around the block and a huge neon sign that read: 'The Night Owl'. "Wow, this place must be amazing to have such a long line." Laura stated as Peter opened her door and helped her out. "Yeah, it's a pretty hopping place. But the lines the least of our worries tonight babe." Peter held his arm up for her to take, making her blush a little. _'He is too cute. Such a gentleman.'_

Peter led the way toward the front door, which was guarded by an extra large bouncer. Laura was a little guilty of cutting in front on all those people and could feel their jealous eyes boring into her skin. She was just about to ask Peter what he was doing when the bouncer unhooked the rope and ushered them in. "Welcome back Mr. Stone."

Laura was pleasantly surprised. Peter was only a junior and definitely not old enough to go to a night club. "How does he know you?" Peter smiles as he takes her coat and hands it with his to a person behind the counter. "My father owns the place. And I can get in anytime I want." Laura let out a low whistle. "Wow, he must be loaded...and really trust you." Peter laughed as they walked toward yet another big bouncer taking money and X-ing underage hands. "Actually, Dad still makes me get X-ed. He doesn't trust me _that_ much." The bouncer nodded at Peter and Laura before X-ing both their hands with a sharpie. After that they finally got into the club. Heavy bass music was thumping from the speakers and everyone was dancing about in a half mosh, half break dancing manner. The building itself was really extravagant: glassy dance floor, lots of multi-colored lights, a huge bar, lots of seating, and a semi-hidden DJ booth.

"This place is amazing!" Laura said as she took in the scenery. Peter hugged her close and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah, Dad has great taste. So, want to go get a drink?" Laura turned to him in confusion. "What? We can't here anyway...we're underage." She held up her hand bearing the black X. Peter smiled and kissed her hand. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't know where to get some!" He laced his fingers in hers and led her toward the back of the club.

"Wow! This place looks great!" Cali shouted with excitement as Jay pulled up the brand new night club. "The Night Owl…cute name! Don't cha think so Jay?" Jay laughed at Cali's excitement. Everything seemed really exciting to her. Ko pulled in right as they were getting out. "Nice…this place should be awesome." Ko said with a huge grin. He looked back at the long line and laughed. "Thank God I know the bartender!" Everybody looked at him funny. "And that is gonna get us in because?" Jay questioned as they walked toward the door. Ko lead the group toward the back of the line, waiting till they were out of the bouncer's hearing range before answering in a low voice. "Because he's gonna get us in through the back entrance. He said to knock twice and hope that he's in the back." Everyone just stared at Ko. "Really? We're supposed to _hope?_" Ko grinned again as he lead the way to the back alley. "Well yeah. You didn't expect this illegal act to be flawless did you? Where's your sense of adventure!" Jay laughed and the girls fretted. Ko hushed them as the neared the Night Owl's back entrance. They could barely see the Staff Only sign hanging from the door. Ko motioned for them to hang back out of sight ass he knocked on the door twice. After about a minute and a half the door opened a crack and a boy with shaggy blonde hair who seemed around the same age and Jay and Ko peeked his head out. Jay couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see that Ko knew him. After a moment the boy swung the door wide open and Ko gave them the thumbs up.

"Told ya we'd be ok." Ko said, wrapping his arm around his lady's waist. Jay just smiled and shook his head, taking Cali's hand and starting inside. "You and your dumb luck Ko." They laughed and thanked the bartender friend as they snuck onto the dance floor.

Peter had taken Laura to a stock room of sorts behind the bar. Surprisingly there was a big white cooler that was filled to the brim with beer and imported liquor. Peter handed her a bottle of Sky vodka and grinned. "Welcome to the employee's secret stack of booze. My bouncer friend told me about it and keeps it a secret from my dad. He even drives me home if I'd had too much." Laura was amazed. "The bouncer would risk his neck just so you can drink?" Peter shrugged. "Yeah, it's easier than it sounds when your dad doesn't really care that much…he never checks up on me or question the staff. Hell, he only makes me X my hands just to appease my mom." Laura half-smiled and patted Peter's forearm. "I'm sorry Peter. I'm sure he still loves you and just wants the best for you." Peter smiled and kissed her. "Thanks babe, I think you're right." He grabbed another bottle of vodka from the cooler and clanked it against hers. "Here's to a wonderful next few hours. Cheers!"

Jay and Cali had been thoroughly enjoying themselves. Jay had a happy buzz going on and Cali was occasionally stealing sips of margarita from Ko's date Alexis. The four of them had danced, drank, and played pool for nearly 3 hours…and by that time everyone was getting frisky. Alexis was grinding against Ko in a style that reminded Jay of a pole dancer…which was funny to him because a, he's drunk, and b, she actually is a pole dancer. Cali had her arms wrapped around Jay's neck, occasionally sharing an intimate kiss with him. Once a slow song came on Alexis said she needed to 'powder her nose', grabbed Cali, and headed for the restrooms. Ko and Jay regrouped at the bar, satisfied smiles on their faces. "Dude, this was a great idea. Alexis is a freaking firecracker." Ko joked as he ordered a whiskey. Jay laughed. "You trying to get lucky tonight? Cause if not, you need to change your mind…she was practically riding you two seconds ago." That earned a high five from Ko. "Same goes for you Skippy. Cali is probably good and shit-faced by now. Alexis's margaritas were extra strength." The boys laughed and sipped on their drinks, waiting on the girls to return. While they were waiting, Jay casually scanned the crowd. About ten feet to his left he spotted someone he didn't expect to see tonight…Laura.

Jay nearly choked, startling Ko. "Hey, watch it there. You got to swallow remember?" Ko patted Jay's back till Jay quit coughing. "I fucking just saw Laura." Jay whispered to Ko despite himself. He located her again and searched her general area for Peter. He was nowhere around her. She was dancing with two other boys and looked like she was having a good time. "Why is she here by herself?" Jay wondered out loud. Ko sighed and pointed to the right of the bar. "Cause he's getting friendly with someone else." Jay followed Ko's lead and spotted Peter chatting with a pretty brunette girl at a very close distance. He was practically on top of her and his hand was gently stoking her arm. Jay's buzz was gone and his anger was rising. "That son of a b-" Jay cut himself off when Cali reappeared suddenly. "Hey! Why for you cussing?" Cali asked, slurring a little bit. Ko was right, she was way gone. Jay placed a hand on each of her shoulders and looked into her glassy eyes, hoping she would get his message. "Cali, we're gonna get out of here. Ko is gonna take you home because I have something important I need to do." He could feel Ko's stern gaze burning into him. He ignored it and continued. "I will talk to you tomorrow babe. Hope you won't be hung over tomorrow." Jay kissed her forehand and handed her off to Ko. He turned to Alexis and handed her his car keys. "Take Cali to my car and get her situated. I'll be out in a sec." Alexis nodded and kissed him briefly before taking Cali and heading out. Once they were out of sight Ko turned his attention back to Jay. "Don't. I know what you're thinking and it's stupid. Let her go Jay." Ko stated crossing his arms across his chest. Jay sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I have to Ko. You would do the same thing for Leoda." Ko's jaw tensed, letting Jay know he'd struck a tender spot. "That's not the same Jay and you know it. Laura hates you remember? What makes you think she's going to believe you?" Jay thought about that for a moment. He knew Ko was right and his intervening might just make matters worse…but his heart wouldn't let his brain say otherwise. "I have to try Ko…" Ko sighed before placing a hand on Jay's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I know you do…just be careful. She might tear you apart and I'm tired of picking up the pieces. I love you like a brother Jay but eventually you're going to get hurt so bad that not even I can heal you." Jay smiled and pulled Ko into a hug. "Thanks man, I promise that I'll stay protected. I should take a page outta your book of hardassness huh?" Ko laughed and punched Jay's arm. "Why not, couldn't hurt could it?"


	9. Chapter 8: Sex in a Night Club

_Chapter 8: Sex in a Night Club_

After Ko left Jay searched to crowd again for Laura, but annoying rave-goers kept getting in his line of vision. _"Where the hell_ is_ she? She was right here a minute ago.'_ Jay ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was about to move to another part of the club when he finally spotted her. Laura was dressed to turn heads. She had on a skimpy light blue, spaghetti string tank top that said Bad Girl in glitter and rhinestones, which barely contained her cleavage, and the shortest mini-skirt Jay had ever seen, making her look like Daisy Duke…and hilariously she had on a pair of baby blue trimmed cowboy boots to complete the entire Miss Duke outfit. She was grinding with some random dude who was practically getting a free feel. This pissed Jay off. He headed toward them, pushing his way through the crowd. When he got there, the dude's hand was dangerously close to Laura's breast. Jay tapped the guy's shoulder, trying hard not to punch his lights out. "Can I cut in?" Jay said coolly. The dude turned, his expression that of annoyance for messing up his rhythm. "Excuse me? Look buddy, me and the lady were just dancing so buzz off!" The dude shouted over the music, pushing Jay's shoulder in an attempt to tell him off. Jay chuckled a little, grabbing the dude's collar, and wheeled him around. "Look jackass…that lady you were just feeling up is my friend…so in other words, you had better be gone in 10 seconds or you're not gonna be able to feel your face in the morning…your choice Pedro." Jay released the dude's collar and turned his attention to Laura. "Laura, you ok?" He gently gripped her shoulders; looking into her eyes. They looked glassy and unfocused…she'd been drinking. _'No wonder she was dancing with this jackass!'_ Jay thought to himself. "Laura! Look at me L…" He gently shook her so she'd look him in the face. Recognition flashed in her eyes and Jay prepared to get slapped. But to his surprise, she smiled and hugged him. "Jay! I didn't know you were here! Where'd that boy go…?" Jay sighed and glanced over his shoulder to see if that guy had taken him seriously. The dude was gone and Jay returned his attention to the hammered Laura. "He's gone L…you should thank me." Laura looked confused for a moment. "Oh…thank you then!" Jay smiled at her. She really was shit-faced wasn't she? "Anyway, that's not why I'm here…Laura, we need to talk." Laura got a devilish grin on her face. "Ok, let's go someplace a bit quieter…" She didn't wait for Jay's answer, just took his hand and led him through the crowd toward the back of the building.

She guided Jay down a hall way in the back of the party that looked pretty close to a hotel hallway. Laura came to a stop outside one of the doors, opened the door and pulled Jay inside. The room looked too much like the van down at The Ravine, Jay thought. There was a white fur rug on the floor, low watt lights, bean bag chairs, a worn out couch that looked like it jumped right out of an episode of _That 70's Show_, and for some reason, a disco ball. Jay looked around the room and sighed. "Is this the _only_ quite place in this building?" Laura looked at him with a funny look. "What? You wanna play in a closet?" she giggled at her joke and started nonchalantly fixing Jay's jacket collar. "Besides, the rug looks really soft." She took his hands in hers; placing them on her waist. Jay stood there speechless, not sure if he should stop her or not. "Laura, I need to talk to you about Peter…" Laura looked up at him with a smile, her face so close he could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Peter who?" Her lips brushed his and for a moment, time stood still. Jay forgot everything he'd planned on saying to her. Course, he hadn't planned on talking to her in a hook-up room anyhow.

Laura kissed him again, this time harder; her tongue parting his lips. Jay didn't make any effort to stop her. He let her hands roam up his arms and slip inside his jacket; pushing it back over his shoulders. Finally giving in, Jay kissed her back as fiercely as she. He backed her toward the couch, but she was one step ahead. Laura spun Jay around and shoved him down onto the couch. Jay grunted but smiled up at her. "Still like to play rough huh?" Laura kicked off her cowboy boots before straddling Jay's hips and pulling his t-shirt over his head. She ran her hands over his chest, tracing every contour with newfound fascination. "Wow…I've really missed this body." Laura said breathlessly. Jay just chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her neck as he slowly pushed up her shirt. Laura moaned loudly and Jay could have sworn he heard her say his name. Once he got her shirt off, he moved in on her bra but something stopped him. Realization struck him and he pulled away from her as if she'd shocked him. Laura, at first, thought he was toying with her. But when he didn't move see opened her eyes to look at him. "What's wrong Jay?" She asked coyly, leaning in to kiss him. Jay turned his face so she wound up kissing his cheek. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back. "Laura, this isn't right…you're supposed to hate me remember? Plus you're dating Peter…" Laura looked like she was pouting, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't see what's so _wrong_ about this…I said I forgave you…but if you want me to leave I will." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. Jay's mind was reeling. _'No one would ever know anyway…and she's so drunk I bet she won't remember any of this…but isn't it wrong to take advantage of a drunken person…but she started it…'_ When Jay didn't answer Laura sighed and started to get her shirt. "Suit yourself Jay…I'll just go find that boy or maybe Pete-"

Jay sat up suddenly, grabbing Laura's thighs in his arms, and laid her slowly down on the fur rug behind them, cutting off her reply. He ran the tip of his tongue up Laura's chest slowly and seductively. Laura let a soft moan escape her lips, as he kissed her neck. Jay whispered in Laura's ear. "That is one person I will _never_ share you with." Laura replied by drawing him into a slow passionate kiss, using her hands to trace every inch of his body. "Really now? That's kind of sexy…" Laura spoke in a low, breathy voice, and began to remove Jay's jeans while he was still lying above her. "Here, lemme help." Jay stood up, taking his pants and boxers off, before crouching over Laura; removing her mini skirt slowly, panties too, casting them aside. Laura pulled Jay back down on top of her, and began to run her hands over every inch of his body. The two began to move slowly in perfect rhythm with each other, their sweating bodies glistening in the dim light. Jay watched as Laura's body writhed under his touch, making him remember how much he loved her. Laura closed her eyes in pleasure, missing the feel of Jay on top of her. Laura reached up and pulled Jay's face to hers, their mouths crushing together in a passionate kiss. "Make love to me Jay…I want you so bad. I don't think I can hold out any longer." Jay smiled back at Laura, before capturing her in another heated kiss, and moving his body like a snake, up and down hers. "I think I can handle that…" Jay spread her legs gently, and slipped inside her, making Laura moan loudly out of both pain and pleasure. She could feel Jay moving in and out of her slowly at first. The two moved together in unison, as Jay left a trail of kisses from her neck down to her breasts, his dark hair dripping sweat onto Laura's body. He fumbled with the clasps on her bra for a moment before finally pulling it free from her body. He planted more soft kisses to her chest as he massaged one of her breasts, meriting a breathy moan from her.

Laura grabbed Jay's head, pulling his wet hair, making Jay hiss in gratification. "Oh, you'll pay for that one, missy…" Jay rammed into Laura harder, and faster, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly. "Jay…don't stop…please…" Jay grabbed the back of Laura's head, giving her saturated hair a yank, kissing her lower jaw lustfully. Jay continued to pump away at her until he was sure she was about to burst. "Jesus Jay…I think I'm gonna…" Laura threw her back onto the floor so hard, Jay thought he heard a crack, but continued to thrust inside of her. Just then Laura screamed out so loud that it made the surrounding techno music seem inaudible. Jay pulled himself out of her, falling onto her chest with a sweaty, slick splat. The two laid there for a long time, their soaked bodies dripping onto the fur below them, both trying to replenish the air that had been lost from their lungs. Jay recovered first. "Wow…you ok L? I thought I heard your back crack…" Jay pulled himself up a little, resting his elbows on either side of Laura's head. Laura smiled up at Jay; running her hands through his soaked hair. "I'm fine baby…That was amazing!" Jay smiled that crooked smile that Laura had loved so much. She kissed him again, but this time it took their breath away. Jay was starting to remember why he fell for her in the first place. "Hey, how bout we get dressed and do some dancing…and then you can drive me home." Laura said matter-of-factly, playing with Jay's hair as she did so. Jay gave her a funny look. "Is that so? And what if I disagree?" Laura smiled up at him. "Well, I tend to be _very_ persuasive…" She pulled his head back, planting soft kisses up his neck. Jay let a moan escape his lips. _'Damn...she's good...'_ Laura continued, moving up to his mouth, biting his lower lip. Jay couldn't stand it any longer. He captured her mouth in a lust-filled kiss, their tongues exploring every corner. They rolled around the floor, switching top spot several times. Finally, Laura wound up on top, breathing heavy after their heated kiss. "See? I told you I was persuasive." They laughed together. "Ok ok you win L…" Laura did a little victory wiggle and got off of Jay, searching for her clothes. Jay laid there for a moment, watching her clumsy attempt at getting dressed. His thoughts wandered back to the fact that she was drunk, and his smile faded. He had wanted to get Laura back so badly that he'd lost all judgment. But their little escapade had felt so right…

By the time she had found her bra and panties, Jay decided to get up. They finished getting dressed and went back onto the dance floor. They danced, grinded, kissed…everything felt so familiar to Jay. It felt like everything was back to normal between them, like they never got mad at each other and never broke up. But that feeling vanished as soon as Peter showed up. Jay saw him first. He was dancing dirty with this pretty blonde, not seeming to care that his girlfriend was missing. This made Jay hate Peter even more. "Hey Laura, I think it's time we go." Jay took her hand, pulling her toward the exit. She gave him a pout but let him pull her through the crowd without argument. Jay tried his best to stay out of Peter's line of vision. He had done great up until they got to the exit. Peter had glanced up from his fascination with the pretty blonde's neck just long enough to see Jay and Laura walk out the door. Peter and Jay made eye contact and Jay could see the confused fury in Peter's eyes as he pulled Laura outside toward his car.


	10. Chapter 9: Burning Bridges

_Chapter 9: Burning Bridges_

Jay mulled over the entire situation the whole way to Laura's house. She had fallen asleep about 5 minutes into the drive, giving Jay plenty of time to think. He knew Peter was going to be pissed at Laura, even if he was doing the exact same thing…Jay had to find a way to explain. He glanced over to Laura asleep in the side seat. She was practically curled into a ball with her cheek against the window. He smiled, she was so cute. How could he explain things to her? As soon as she wakes up in the morning she's going to hate him again…and he wasn't sure if his heart could take it. He pulled into Laura's drive and turned his car off. He gently tapped Laura's shoulder. "Wake up Laura. You're home." Laura's eyes slowly opened as she sat up. "Really? Wow…you weren't speeding were you?" She giggled as she stretched. But Jay only half smiled, keeping his eyes on his hands on the wheel. He felt Laura turn his face toward hers, and their eyes met. "Jay, what's wrong? You look depressed." Jay didn't say anything. He just stared into Laura's eyes. Her light blue grey eyes were focused on his blue ones. _'How could I even begin to explain myself to you Laura… ?'_

When Jay didn't answer Laura removed her hand and sighed. "Well, thank you for bringing me home Jay. It was sweet of you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She got out and started for her door when she heard another door shut. Laura turned to see Jay coming around his car toward her. "Laura, you've got to be more patient with me." Laura cocked her head in confusion. "Jay, what are you talking about?" Jay's eyes kept shifting nervously toward her front door and his hands. "Well, I mean that I have a difficult time with saying what my heart's really feeling…even to my best friend…" He looked up at her, as if waiting for her to storm off. But she just laughed and grabbed his hand. "Ok then, shall we talk about this inside? It's pretty cold out here…" Jay was hesitant at first. "Don't worry Jay, my family's not here. They're at Tyler's college thing…you're safe."

Her house hadn't changed at all since he'd last been inside it. The living room was still decorated in a strange mix of apples and red leather and the funny cat-shaped door stop was still in the hallway next to the coat rack. Laura led Jay past the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom, which was still painted in pink and lime green stripes. Her bed was still covered with minty green covers and pink pillow cases; and still had the stuffed elephant Jay had gotten her for Valentine's Day years ago sitting on her bed. Jay smiled to himself. "Really? You haven't changed this room at all." Laura giggled as she kicked off her shoes. "Hey don't you judge. Bet your room is still boring white and covered with car posters." Jay held up his hands in mock surrender. "Ok ok you got me there…thought you got rid of that elephant after we broke up?" Laura looked at the animal briefly before kissing Jay's cheek softly. "Nah. He's too cute to throw away…so, what's your heart saying now?" Laura said wistfully; plopping herself down on the bed and cuddling with the elephant. Jay just stood there, searching his mind for the right words. "I…I'm having a bit of trouble deciding whether this is right or not Laura." Laura nodded her head knowingly. "Yeah, I know what you're saying Jay…I mean, ever since we…you know, _did it_ I've been cheating on Peter…and _you've_ been cheating on Cali." Jay ran his hand through his hair and sat down next to Laura on the bed. "And yet everything we've done so far has felt right! The kissing and the…sex…like we'd never broke up." Laura nodded and rested her head on Jay's shoulder. "_But…_you want to cut this off…because it's the right thing to do, right?" She tilted her head so she could look at his face. Jay could see the hint of sarcasm in her buzzed blues. Jay smiled a little. "Well, yes and no…I really came to the club tonight to attempt to break you and Peter up…"

Laura's head shot up, her voice was angry. "WHAT? You were gonna break me and Peter up? How could you?" Laura didn't wait for Jay to defend himself. She continued her rant, pacing the floor. "I guess only an ex would try and break up a couple that was doing _amazing_ until _you_ show up again and attempted to ruin everything!" Laura was close to tears. She continued, never even seeing the trash bin…she stubbed her toes on the bin and toppled backward and would've broken something if Jay hadn't stepped in. Jay grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him on the bed. They just stared at each other for a moment. "Careful there L…you just about broke your ass." Laura huffed and tried to push herself up but Jay held her still. "Jay, would you quit being a dick and let go of me!" Jay smirked and flipped her over, pinning her wrists above her head. Laura tried to wiggle free but Jay was too strong for her. "Jay! Let me up or I'll scream!" Jay laughed at her. "And who's supposed to her you?" Laura finally stopped wiggling. "Finally, I can tell you why I'm not going to quit till you and the Peter are apart…" Laura rolled her eyes but stayed quiet. Jay continued. "Laura…I'm not trying to get you to love me again…but don't throw everything away for him! You shouldn't make that mistake twice…" Laura knew exactly what Jay was referring to. "Jay…do you know why I threw everything away?…Because I thought I could change you. Make you turn from the dark side…but I guess I was wrong. You're still a guy who locks his heart away from view and acts so damn tough but really…is a lonely little boy who wants attention." Jay looked hurt but he kept his emotions at bay. "Fine. I'm going to have to learn to get over my love for you…but not for a sleezeball like Peter. He's nothing but trouble." Laura had to laugh. "He's not as familiar with trouble as you are Jay…you have no right to-" "Laura dammit would you listen to me just this once!" Jay's shout startled Laura. He was angry and hurt and trying to be heard. Laura's heart ached when she looked in his eyes. She looked away, fighting back her tears that threatened to spill over. Jay's voice instantly softened. "Laura, I'm sorry for yelling but you've been so damn nieve and not seeing what's right in front of you." She swallowed hard, trying not to look at him. "And what is right in front of me Jay? Huh? What ridiculous crime has Peter done that's gotten you so pissed off?" Jay didn't answer right away. She heard him take a deep breath, felt his body shift on top of hers.

Jay released his grip on Laura's wrists and got to his feet. "Why should I even bother telling you Laura? You'd just deny everything and say that I'm just a jealous ex." Laura didn't say anything; just laid on the bed staring up at him. She could tell he'd given up completely. The words came out before she could stop herself. "Dammit Jay! Either tell me or get out of my life! I'm so tired of this bad ass act!" Laura wished she could take back her words but the damage was done. "He's cheating too Laura…once you were too wasted to notice, he slipped away to play with a more willing girl. He's never cared for you…but you'll still stay with him anyway won't you? Just because I ratted on him you think it's just a bunch of shit!" Laura had heard enough. She jumped off the bed, furious. "Get _out_ Jay! I've heard enough of your bullshit!" Jay slammed the door so hard it rattled the walls as he left. Laura waited till she heard Jay's civic pull out of her drive before she let the tears fall.


	11. Chapter 10: Oh the Testosterone Levels!

_Chapter 10: Oh the Testosterone Levels!_

Jay could barely control his anger. He needed to hit something...or someone. And the only person he could think of was Peter. Jay drove back to the club, not even sure if he was in control of his body anymore. He barely parked the car before he was out and nearly sprinting into the building. He found Peter leaning against the bar, flirting with yet another pretty blonde. Jay pushed his way through the sea of people, his entire body tensing up with rage.

Once Jay reached the bar, Peter no more than twitched his head in Jay's direction before he slammed his fist into Peter's jaw, catapulting him over the bar. Jay didn't move, his breath ragged and his hand throbbing. The pretty blonde gasped so loudly that Jay was sure the whole club could hear her. Peter finally reappeared over the bar, blood trickling down his chin from the slice in his lip. "What the fuck is your problem!" He shouted, anger building in his eyes. Jay grabbed the front of Peter's shirt, pulling him back over the bar and into the floor on the other side. Jay punched him again before shaking him. "You prick! What is fucking wrong with you!" Jay shouted. "You have the admiration of the most beautiful girl in the world and you're here cheating on her? You fucking stupid bastard!" Jay was able to land one more blow to Peter's face before a large hand grabbed Jay's collar and flung him backwards. The bouncer from the door was the owner of the large hand, which he promptly smashed it into the side of Jay's face. The blow made Jay bite down on his tongue making it bleed and knocked him to the floor; momentarily crippling him.

"Mr. Stone, is this guy a problem?" The giant of a man asked as he helped Peter stand. Jay was pulled to his feet by two other bouncers, each one with an iron grip on Jay's arms. Peter wiped the blood from his face, his eyes never leaving Jay. "He seems to be creating a problem Johnny." Peter walked up to Jay and slugged him in the ribs, knocking the breath from him. Jay coughed and gasped, spitting blood onto the floor as he tried to breathe. "Next time you want to pick a fight...don't be stupid enough to attack me in my dad's club. Every one of the bouncers are paid to protect me..." Jay laughed weakly, raising his face to glare at Peter. "Stop bragging...it just means you're too pathetic to fight your own battles." Peter's smile faded from his face, as if he knew Jay was right. He lowered his voice so just Jay could hear. "And all that shit about Laura...she will never believe you. Besides, she's too boring for my tastes. She never wants to fool around...I have a lot more fun with the ladies around here..." Jay lurched forward, straining against the bouncers, trying to get to Peter. But the men's grip held firm, keeping Jay from killing Peter right then and there. Peter just laughed. "Oh, and you'll pay for hitting me..." He slammed his fist into Jay's jaw one more time before turning to the first bouncer he'd called Johnny. "Johnny, I want you to take care of this idiot...then throw his ass out into the alley. Got me?" Johnny just smirked, cracking his knuckles. Peter nodded to the two men holding Jay and they dragged him toward the back door that led to the alley.


	12. Chapter 11: Very Bad Mornings

***Wow, been a REALLY long time huh? Sorry bout that…Life got really crazy. I'm going to finish this story, and it'll be the first one that I actually did finish sadly. Lol.**

**Hope y'all like it *******

_Chapter 11: Very Bad Mornings_

Laura was very hung over the next day at school and Cali's ranting didn't help much. "Cali hun, could you please talk quieter? I have a major headache after last night."

Cali covered her mouth and mumbled a sorry. Laura hadn't told her anything about last night yet and she had planned to at all. But in English class, Cali got curious. "So, what happened at the club last night?"

Laura sighed, she just couldn't avoid it. She decided to tell Cali the edited version. "Peter picked me up and we got pretty wasted thanks to the employee's stash in the back." She hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should continue. Cali didn't push, just waited patiently for Laura to continue. Laura finally gave in, sighing heavily before continuing. "Then, Jay showed up around 12:30 and took me home and I haven't seen Peter since then."

Cali looked confused. "So, _nothing_ went on? You and Jay didn't-"

Laura suddenly slammed her hands down hard on the desk, startling Cali. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH JAY! WHY WOULD I?" Laura shouted, oblivious to the rest of her classmates' stares.

Cali glanced about nervously, tugging gently on Laura's sleeve, trying to get her to sit back down. "L...I don't think we should continue this in class…"

Laura sat back down quickly; her little outburst wasn't much help for her hangover. "Yeah, that wasn't a smart move." Laura mumbled to herself as she laid her forehead against the cold table. She felt Cali's hand on her shoulder and looked up at her friend. "I'm sorry Cali…I didn't mean to snap at you."

Cali just smiled and shrugged. "I shouldn't have pushed the question. For some reason, I keep forgetting that you hate Jay." Laura forced herself to smile but in her heart, she knew that that might not be true anymore.

Jay had no idea how long he'd been lying in that alley. Every bone felt broken and every muscle ached. Every breath was ragged and fought for. He actually wondered if he was going to die in that dirty alley. Just when he was about to surrender, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

With every ounce of strength he had left, Jay forced himself to roll over and pull his phone from his pocket. It was Ko. "Hello?" Jay didn't even recognize he own voice and prayed Ko would.

"Jay? That you man?"

Jay made an odd sound that vaguely resembled a word, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, it's me. I'm in the alley behind that new club in town…"

Jay could hear the jangle of Ko's keys through the phone and silently thanked God that he didn't have to explain over the phone. "You stay put Jay, I'll be there in a minute."

Jay couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his cracked and bloody lips. "I'll be timing ya…" Then the line went dead.

Ko's Eclipse skidded to a stop at the end of the alley, illuminating Jay's crumpled body in the headlights. Ko's rage bubbled up inside of him. "Shit, what asshole could have done this?"

Ko left the engine running as he jogged to Jay's side. He could barley recognize his friend. Jay's face was littered with black bruises and his right eye was swollen shut. "Jesus Jay! What the hell did you get yourself into?" Ko didn't wait for Jay to reply, figuring he couldn't anyway, and gently pulled Jay to his feet. He let all of Jay's weight lay on his shoulders as they limped toward Ko's car.

Once Jay was safely in the car, Ko cranked the heat and sped toward the hospital. About ten minutes into the drive, Jay groaned as he turned his head toward Ko. "Jay you shouldn't be moving so much. You might have broken something."

Jay let out a weak laugh. "I was just wondering where your lady friend was? You leave her at the garage?"

Ko smirked as he took a sharp turn with the greatest of ease. "Nah, as soon as I got your call I kicked her out. She understood though and wants to get together again. Apparently I was pretty kick ass in the sack."

Jay just shook his head in disbelief, ignoring the slight pain it merited him. "I'm sure."

"What the hell happened to him? Why won't you tell me anything Ko? Dammit!"

Joe had been ranting ever since Ko had called him and said that Jay was in the hospital. Ko had ignored him, focusing his energy on getting Jay comfortable so he could sleep. Now, Joe was practically sitting on Ko's shoulder, like an annoying little parrot that he often proved to resemble.

"Joe shut up for a minute! Jay needs to rest and you're not helping!" That did the trick. Joe huffed and stormed out of the room. Ko knew that he was worried for Jay but his ways of going about it were terribly irritating. Jay looked as peaceful as a man in his position could get, so Ko switched off the lamp and quietly closed the room door.

"Ko, you had better start spilling the beans." Joe started in on Ko before he could even get completely out the door.

"Joe, I don't know what the hell happened. Last time I saw him he was pissed off about Laura's new boyfriend cheating on her. I called to check in and he was bleeding out in the back alley."

Joe slumped back against the wall, a grim look on his face. "Poor bastard. What did the doctor say?"

"He's in pretty bad shape, obviously. His insides are battered, his left leg is busted to shit, and he's probably got a concussion." Ko balled up a fist. He was still pretty steamed about all this and planned to deliver the same amount of damage to the asshole that did this to his friend. "The doctor is surprised that Jay was even conscious when I found him."

Joe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Poor guy. Well, all we can do know is hope he comes out of this ok."

***More to come soon! Let me know how you like it. Hopefully I'm keeping the writing consistant *******


End file.
